See You Next Week!
by auroramcchickenatmcdonalds
Summary: There will be 25 individual little chapters based on the end cards from the first season. Chapter 14: Aomine thinks about his relationship with Kuroko. Does his ego know any bounds?
1. Any Way You Want It (KagaKuro)

I'm so nervous, I almost can't eat.

Kuroko is right here, and we're on what he says is a date. It would be our first. Even if it's just to Maji Burger, where we've been a thousand times before, it feels different now. I suppose it's mostly because we actually planned on going together, instead of just randomly meeting up there. He also insisted that we hold hands on the way. I was afraid that we would be met with laughter and police sirens, but nobody seemed to notice us. I really should have expected that, but in the moment, I had forgotten that most people just walking by can't see Kuroko.

Is everything going to be different now? Am I going to be hyper aware of his presence everywhere, or just on dates? I don't think I'd mind, especially during basketball. It could be really useful. It'd be even better if it didn't come with a weird squiggly feeling in my chest, and the feeling that my heart is going to leap out of my chest and start dancing.

He's sitting at our table while I wait for our food. Well, my food and his shake. Is he as nervous as I am? He's just staring out the window, and he looks almost unbelievably beautiful. The squiggly feeling is still here, but now it's mixed with the feeling that my stomach is going to force its way out of my body.

I don't know when I got so sappy. If Ahomine heard this, he'd laugh until he pissed himself. It's only fair, though, because I'd laugh just as hard if I heard him saying sappy shit about Kise, too. But if it's for Kuroko, I don't think I care.

Finally, our number is called, and I carry my pile of burgers and one vanilla shake over to the table. I give him a burger, but I don't think he really wants it. There's a reason I got 26 burgers instead of 25. I would give him as many as he wanted, but he'd never eat them.

I bite into a burger, he takes a sip of his shake, and everything just feels right. I couldn't ask for anything more. I can only hope he feels the same way. We don't speak much, but we don't really need to.

And later, on the way home, he squeezes my hand, and I secretly pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming.

* * *

Hi! Hope you enjoyed this! It would make a lot more sense if you've read "We Are Now Boyfriends," though. The next chapter will be of Riko and Hyuga's date. If this project goes well, I hope to do this with season 2 and maybe Free!, as well.

Thanks for reading!

~Aurora


	2. Beast of Burden (HyugaRiko)

Sitting alone at a table in a restaurant waiting for a boy is not a great experience. But if writing class has taught me anything, it's to always bring a notepad and a writing utensil with you wherever you go.

"I'm pretty sure you're the only girl I know who would come up with basketball plays while waiting for her boyfriend. Most would probably just play with their phones." Stupid Hyuga! Can't he stop making worthless remarks for five minutes?

I must have looked annoyed, since he leaned down to kiss me on the cheek, almost seeming like an apology. "Sorry, but I like your determination. Your willingness to tell us what to do is sexy." He must just mean himself, but I won't press the issue.

I keep our topics light, on the off-chance that the team, or even worse, my dad, has followed us again. I love the guys, but they are so weird sometimes! And I don't think my dad realizes that I wouldn't go anywhere near Hyuga if I didn't actually like him, like he's always hoping. He also seems to think that Hyuga's going to try to have sex with me in a crowded restaurant where everyone can see us. He may act stupid, but he's not a barbarian!

I must be paranoid. For a second, I thought I saw someone with a cat smile. Anything can set me off now- a bad pun, red hair, anything. My mind does not discriminate.

We've just ordered, and I feel the need to whisper now. "What would you do if the team was following us now?"

"I'm starting to think I'd man up and tell them the truth. I'll find the courage to tell them you're my girlfriend."

"What if it was my dad?"

"I'd tell him the same thing. But, you know, nicer. I want to get on his good side." Awww! All the boys I had liked in the past took one look at my dad and decided I wasn't worth the trouble. The fact that someone does think I'm worth it now means more to me than I can express with words. But I think I can find a way.

"You know, I think I left my school bag in the locker room." I didn't, really. That's just where we do all our hooking up.

He raises an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" Suddenly, our food can't come fast enough. Even if Kagami ended up killing the mood, Hyuga says it was inevitable that someone figured it out. I think we convinced him not to tell, though. We will when we're ready.

* * *

This is as far as I've actually gotten. I'm in the middle of a story with Kise and Kasamatsu right now, but I don't ship them, so it's hard. Even having Kasamatsu being kind of nice to Kise is too much, apparently.


	3. Call Me (Kasamatsu & Kise)

Yukio Kasamatsu loved to play guitar. He was about to nail the chords to one of his favorite songs, "Never Look Back," when "I Know a Song That Gets on Everybody's Nerves" came from his phone. _Why me? There's only one person that could be…_

"Why the fuck are you calling me? I thought I told you never to do that." The captain had tried to enjoy his Sunday, and he'd succeeded until he'd received a phone call from the most annoying person he knew. "Damn it, Kise, I have things to do." Actually, he didn't, but Kise didn't need to know that.

"Sorry, Kasamatsu! Anyway, I'm at a shoot now, and you've left bruises! The makeup artist thinks I'm being abused! Well, there are other marks, but not from you. Aominecchi was over last night, and we went at least four times-"

"Stop talking about that before I puncture my own eardrums. I do not care about your… sex life with that monster. And I'm still trying to figure out why you're calling me in the first place. Shouldn't you be calling that moron who you… do things with? I know you can't possibly be this stupid."

"Sorry, Kasamatsu! I guess my makeup person wants me to break up with you." _Why is he always so irritating?_

"It is not possible for us to break up. We are not dating. I like girls. Many girls, none of which are anything like you. Even if I were gay, you would be the last man on the planet I would ever go for, including, but not limited to, our teammates and the old man working at the grocery store. You are very lucky that you're handsome. And besides, unless you get a brain transplant and decide to quit the basketball team, you're stuck with me until I graduate. And if you do, I'll hunt you down, since you're irreplaceable. It would be impossible to get another member of the Generation of Miracles, unless the purple one wants to live in Candy World or something. And as much as I hate to admit it, we need you."

"Wow, Kasamatsu! I didn't think anyone on this team even liked me! I love you, too!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, here. I don't love you. I am willing to put up with you. There is a big difference."

"Yay! My team loves me!" _Oh well. I might as well let him have his fun. It's not going to do any harm in the long-term, except to my psyche, but I can deal with that. _

That doesn't stop him from hanging up on the blond annoyance, however.

* * *

Sorry to anyone that was expecting Kasamatsu/Kise! I guess my brain just thinks that Kasamatsu actually being nice to Kise is too much to ask for. That, and the idea of him being nervous around girls was too cute to pass up. The next one was supposed to be Kise/Kuroko, but my brain has a block on that thicker than the ice at the North Pole. It should be out this weekend, though.

For the ringtone, it was a toss-up between that song and "Barbie Girl." Also, the line about Murasakibara made me think about him visiting Willy Wonka's chocolate factory, and how there would be no survivors. I may write that someday.

Thanks for reading!

~Aurora


	4. Don't You Want Me? (Kise & Kuroko)

Oh, Kuroko, why won't you love me?

I just want to put him in my pocket and take him places with me! To shoots, parties, school (meaning Kaijo, not that dump Seirin), anywhere except Maji Burger! That redheaded brute Kagami is the one keeping me from Kuroko, and he practically lives off the stuff! Just thinking of him makes me sick.

Even after our game against them, Kagami may have won my respect as a basketball player, but that doesn't mean I'll just sit there and allow him to take my Kuroko away from me! I need to figure out what makes him like that basketball brain so much.

**To: Tetsuya Kuroko**

**Hey Kurokocchiiiiiiii~ I'm going shopping this weekend! Do you want to come with me? It'll be fun!**

**From: Tetsuya Kuroko**

**Kise, is this going to be one of those occasions where you will bother me for every second until I give in? I really don't have time for this.**

**To: Tetsuya Kuroko**

**Yesssssssssssss~~~~~**

**From: Tetsuya Kuroko**

**Okay, fine. Saturday afternoon, the train station, 3 o'clock. If you are even two minutes late, I will leave. Don't think I don't mean it.**

It was only Tuesday, but my week had already been made.

* * *

"Hello, Kise." Gee, he could at least try to act a little excited. I'm a model, and I don't even get anything out of it.

"Hi, Kurokocchi! It's great to see you! Where should we go first?"

"How about Animal Kingdom? Kagami is banned after I forced him to go in. He started screaming when a dog licked his ankle. The manager claimed he had never seen anyone so mentally disturbed. It was almost impressive." Am I seriously losing to that? What is wrong with this world? If there was a corner around here, I think I'd go sulk in it.

"That's fine. I don't mind going to see the puppies!" That's right, Kuroko needs a man who isn't terrified of a puppy! So what if I'm afraid of worms, which are even smaller?

* * *

Puppies are so cute, and not at all scary! Next, we went to my favorite café, Common Ground, where I had tea and Kuroko had a vanilla shake. It's as good a chance as I'm going to get to figure out what Kagami has that I don't.

"So, Kurokocchi… Have you reconsidered coming to Kaijo?"

"No. Seirin cannot take down the Generation of Miracles if I am on the same team as one of them, even if all I have is my passing ability."

"Don't say that! You're great!"

"This is not really about basketball, is it, Kise?" Stupid Kuroko! Why does he have to be so smart?

"Not exactly. What does Kagamicchi have that I don't? He's just a brute that eats too much!"

"As much as it pains me to admit, it seems that muscular idiots with a secret cuddly side are my type. Aomine is similar, but they would both start foaming at the mouth if I told them. It would be funny, if I had a sense of humor." I don't know what he's talking about. That actually does sound pretty funny.

But, that means he… likes Kagami? I've been turned down before, but that's trivial compared to when Kuroko does it.

"I am not worried about you, though. Last year, I caught Aomine using one of your photo spreads in Zunon Boy in a less than wholesome way. You could be idiots together." Just then, an alarm goes off on his phone, and he gets up. "I'm very sorry, but it seems that my captain has called an impromptu meeting." That glasses guy? That makes sense. He likes to mess around with people and their happiness. "Please understand. I will have to eat my coach's cooking if I do not attend. It's just like Momoi's, so I have to go, or I may die." Kuroko tries to take out his wallet, but I tell him not to.

I watch him leave, and I feel the stares burning into my skin. The smell of fresh coffee and the upbeat pop music fills my senses, and I normally wouldn't mind, but now it's almost nauseating.

And then I remember what Kuroko said. Aomine likes me, huh?

**To: Daiki Aomine**

**Are you busy later? I need a one-on-one suddenly…**

* * *

Very sorry to any Kise/Kuroko fans. I've tried to see what you guys love so much, and... I can't. I'm very sorry, and I hope we can still be friends.

Stupid Teppei Kiyoshi made me cry yesterday. It was heartbreaking to see him covered in bruises and bleeding from the head! Plus, we got snow last night, so that was a bit saddening as well. But the next chapter will feature Koganei, Mitobe and Tsuchida, so it'll be a lighter mood.

Thanks for reading!

~Aurora


	5. Everybody's Gonna Be Happy (2nd yr trio)

"Okay!" Shinji Koganei, a second year basketball player at Seirin High School, yelled. "We've got the stuff, so let's get back to school!" Riko Aida, their coach, had put them in charge of food and drinks for the party they were throwing for Kiyoshi's birthday the next day. Luckily for everyone, Izuki had somehow managed to talk her out of cooking all the food herself.

"Um, Koga, could you please not say that? People around us probably think that we're drug dealers. Plus it's even more illegal to bring drugs to a school," Satoshi Tsuchida, Koganei's classmate, quietly mentioned.

_I agree with Tsuchida. Those lines are a textbook example of suspicious_, Rinnosuke Mitobe, their tall, silent companion thought.

"Oh, come on, Tsucchi, Mitobe! No one thinks that! They just think we're innocent kids having some fun!"

_Yeah, right_, Tsuchida thought. _The only reason we're not being strip searched now is because Mitobe's a silent giant and everyone else is getting scared away._

_I just wish everyone would stop staring at me_, Mitobe thought. _It's obvious that they think I have a gun or something. Why would I ever hurt anyone? I'm a pacifist!_

"Come on, Mitobe, no one's afraid of you!"

"Now everyone thinks you're a mind reader now too, Koga! They'll take you away and dissect your brain!"

_Do you also think that Tsuchida has been watching too much TV, Koganei?_

"Ha ha ha! Yeah, I'm sure he does."

"You guys are using your telepathic link thing to make fun of me, aren't you? I bet you are, Kitty Face and…" _Crap! What's a good name for Mitobe? What was that American movie on TV last weekend? Jay and… _"Silent Bob! I bet you're just waiting until we've completely lost hope to open that gob of yours, aren't you? Have you ever actually heard Mitobe speak, Koga? Out loud, not that telepathic stuff."

"I think I might have heard him say 'Ouch' once, when he stubbed his toe. But I might have imagined that. You're pretty funny, Tsucchi."

_Actually, I never considered his idea until now. Please tell him thank you for me, Koga._

"Mitobe says thanks for the idea."

_Oh well, it's probably no big deal. I just really hope this doesn't come back to haunt me._

* * *

These three are so funny. They really grew on me after writing this.

Next time, on this: Hyuga, Izuki, and bilingual puns! Will Hyuga's clutch time be activated? (Maybe. I actually don't know yet.)

Thanks for reading!

~Aurora


	6. Feel the Pain (Hyuga & Izuki)

"Hey, Hyuga, do you get this at all?" Izuki asked. He had even managed to stop punning for five seconds. _Wow, he must really need it. _The two juniors were having their weekly study session in Hyuga's living room, and as usual, it would not end up well. Hyuga would threaten to shove a basketball down Izuki's throat, while Izuki would say something about shoving a dove in a glove.

"What am I looking at? What is this chicken scratch? Is… is this supposed to be English? And what's this on the side? '_Broken pencils are pointless_.' Oh no, your Japanese puns are bad enough. You are forbidden from doing puns in English."

"Goodness, Hyuga. It's not clutch time, geez. Cheese? Geez, I want some cheese!"

The captain looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel. "Izuki, stop. Do you think I'm joking? There is no good time for your stupid puns, but now is a very bad time."

"I don't know how to stop. Can't stop, won't stop."

"Did you become Tumblr when nobody was looking!?" He yelled at the eagle-eyed boy, unable to figure out just how he was able to stand being around Izuki this long.

"Maybe. They do love their puns, don't they?"

"I'm going to tear the puns right out of your brain." _At least he's better than Kiyoshi. That permanently smiling fluff brain is just unbearable. But I'd still take him over any of those morons Kuroko used to play with._

"While I'm sleeping, right? I've heard this one before."

"Whatever. I helped you with English, now help me with math."

"You never actually helped me, but okay. I learn math while taking a bath on a path. When I say these words, I receive your wrath." Izuki smiled, and Hyuga knew exactly what was going on.

"You're just fucking with me, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. Your angry faces are hilarious."

"You once asked me why we didn't study like this at your house. And now you know the answer. Between you, your mom and your sister, I'd lose my mind in ten minutes."

"Even Kagami figured out that I do so many puns just to mess with people."

"But I pride myself on being smarter than Kagami! I guess anger really does cloud your judgment." The two friends laughed, but they knew the same thing would happen again next week.

* * *

Wow, I have been super busy lately! I have 45 hours at work this week, and probably about the same next week. The next two chapters are almost done, so that should be fine. Midorima's debut is very embarrassing.

Thanks for sticking with me!

~Aurora


	7. Give Me Love (Give Me Peace) 1st yr trio

Koki Furihata, Koichi Kawahara, and Hiroshi Fukuda had a rare day off from basketball practice, so they decided to go shopping.

They met up in front of Taco Loco, the Mexican restaurant across the street from Maji Burger. They had almost gone there, but they decided that they were sick of it, thanks to always going there after games and seeing Kagami always ordering a massive pile of burgers. Here, they always pooled their money to get six tacos, a pound of potato snacks, and three drinks for about 1000 yen.

"What do you think we should get everyone? I'm not coming up with anything, no matter how much I think." Kawahara had never really been tasked with buying Christmas presents before, since his parents had always done it for him.

"I was thinking of just getting them things they'll use. Like a better joke book for Izuki, a Maji Burger gift card for Kagami, things like that." Fukuda's family had always been utilitarian.

"But what if Izuki switches from bad puns to dead baby jokes or something?"

"I think I would like the dead baby jokes better. Like, _what's the difference between a dead baby and a trampoline? You take your boots off before you jump on the trampoline._ It'd be hilarious!"

"That could really be bad, though. He could get in a lot of trouble for that. Besides, coach would probably kill him, or make him do so much extra work that he'd wish he were dead." Furihata had always been the type to care about others, even when it probably wouldn't go too well for him. Just as Kawahara was about to say something else, Furihata added, "No dirty jokes, either." Kawahara immediately shut his mouth.

"Well, what about Kuroko? What does Kuroko like?"

"You know, I'm not sure. I think he's in the Library Committee? So I suppose he must like books. Why? I don't know anything about books!"

"As far as I know, he just likes books and vanilla shakes, so maybe another Maji Burger gift card? Or one for Book Mania or something. Whichever."

Why did Kuroko have to be so hard to shop for?

* * *

This was really hard! We don't really know anything about these guys and what their personalities are like. I also apologize for the dead baby joke and how horrible this chapter is, but I think the next one will be better :) Midorima makes his debut in an embarrassing way!

This was supposed to be the Christmas special, but I haven't had time for it until now. Oh well. I do still plan on finishing this (my reward is the new Gintama movie- Gintoki is my anime husband)!

Thank you!

~Aurora


	8. Heart of Glass (MidorimaKise)

I would rather destroy all of my lucky items before admitting it now, but for about two weeks back in eighth grade, I was attracted to Ryota Kise.

Somewhere in the back of my closet, I still have one of the magazines he appeared in. I'll probably get rid of it the next time I clean out my closet. But then again, I said that last time, too.

I don't remember how it started. I just think I decided that he was handsome enough to distract me from how annoying he was. I think he was my first "crush," as my mother would call it. (That's not true. When I was nine, I saw a picture of Oha Asa in her younger years, and I decided that she was the one for me. I don't talk about it.) I knew that if I had ever told her, she would find it far too amusing for my liking. I just hoped she wouldn't give me the "it's okay to be gay" speech. Even now, I'm not 100% sure that's true.

However, the ending of that crush will always be one of the most embarrassing moments of my life.

The team was having a party at Akashi's house. We had just won our second championship, and some of the rowdier members of the team (read: Aomine) had gotten into his father's liquor cabinet. That, and Murasakibara had brought some of his sister's vodka stash, somehow confusing the fruit flavors for candy drinks. The six of us ended up playing spin the bottle. Momoi wanted to play for some reason, but Akashi barred her from it, as he hated odd numbers. Murasakibara and Akashi ended up in the closet first, and I tried not to think about what was going on in there. I could only really picture Murasakibara trying to swallow Akashi whole, and there was a lot more moaning than there should be.

Finally, it was my turn to spin, and I thought my heart might explode when it landed on Kise. We went into the closet, but he didn't seem too enthusiastic about me. He was unable to stop giggling long enough to form a proper sentence for at least five minutes. It was clear that Aomine hadn't been the only one drinking. Given that this was my first kiss, I didn't have the courage to even ask if he wanted to kiss me.

Inside, I was freaking out. Did he hate me after all? Was calling me "Midorimacchi" just a ploy to get my guard down?

Finally, just as I was about to give up, he gave me a quick kiss, and the results made me die inside.

Captain Midorima had released his cargo without proper clearance, and I wanted to hide for the rest of my life.

Kise had started laughing again, and I chose to pretend it was the effects of the alcohol, which might have been true. He never brought it up after that, even when he had plenty of opportunities to do so. He either didn't remember or he was just too nice to bring it up. Maybe he kisses guys who end up coming in their pants all the time. Even so, I still felt like crying at the time.

When the doors were finally opened, Aomine and Kuroko went into the closet we had vacated, I ran to the bathroom, cleaned myself up, and called my parents, asking if they could pick me up.

After that, I couldn't even bring myself to look at him in the face, helped by the fact that we didn't really interact with each other at all, even in practice or games. He was still as friendly as ever, but it seemed condescending to me. Now, instead of feeling like I was floating when he called me "Midorimacchi," I wanted to be struck by a meteor.

Of course, human intimacy was completely out of the question. I didn't even think about kissing anyone for another three years, and it would have been longer if Takao hadn't forced it on me. Fortunately, it did not have the same result.

Kise is apparently involved with Aomine, so Kuroko tells me.

* * *

He didn't notice.

Next update will probably come Saturday, my next day off. Time for more Kaga/Kuro!

Happy new year, thank you for reading, and see you Saturday!

~Aurora


	9. I've Just Seen a Face (KagaKuro)

I was just finishing my homework when I got a text from Kagami.

**From: Taiga Kagami**

**Wanna meet my parents**

**To: Taiga Kagami**

**Don't your parents live in America?**

**From: Taiga Kagami**

**Yeah but we Skype every week you could come by and I might cook something afterwards it's at noon on Saturday if you want to come**

**To: Taiga Kagami**

**Okay, I'll be there.**

I admit I was a little afraid of how they would react to me, a stranger, intruding on their private time with their son. I'm not quite sure why anymore.

"I'm so glad that Taiga has made a friend! And he's so cute, too! Okay, honey, bring out the baby pictures!" Mrs. Kagami had red hair, and she was as energetic as her son, but more excitable than angry. She reminded me of Kise, but in a good way.

Mr. Kagami, a handsome older man with black hair and forked eyebrows, brought out an old photo album labeled "Taiga." My personal favorite was the one where he was in the bathtub with a rubber duck and his hair in a shampoo Mohawk when he was about a year old. And to no one's surprise, he dressed as a basketball player for Halloween every year between ages nine and thirteen. There were also some pictures from when he was a little older of him with Himuro. They seemed upset about their strained relationship.

Meanwhile, Kagami was more embarrassed than I'd ever seen him. "What the hell, mom and dad, put those away! I hate you guys!" He was so upset that he'd even switched to English.

"Why are you embarrassed, Kagami? You look cute. It is fun to see parts of your past."

"Your friend is so polite, Taiga! Thank you, Kuroko. You've put our minds at ease. If he's around someone like you, I'm sure he'll be just fine." Later, I asked Kagami a question that had been on my mind recently.

"Why do your parents keep calling me 'your friend'?" He started to look embarrassed again.

"I'm sorry; I just haven't had the courage to tell them the truth yet. It's not that I never want to; it's just that I don't think it should be over the internet. I'd rather tell them in person."

"I never told my parents about Aomine. Although that was mostly because they thought he was an arrogant, self-centered jackass, before he actually started being one. That's why we broke up, and because I caught him using Kise's pictures for his own gratification." We're already off to a better start than that. I'm sure we'll be fine.

* * *

I love the idea of Kagami's parents having tons of baby pictures of him and showing them to Kuroko. Next are the Seiho guys! I had to reread the manga chapters with them so I could remember what their personalities are like. And then it's MidoTaka, which I am far too excited for. Monday is my next day off, but I don't expect to have the chapter ready by then.

Thank you!


	10. Just What I Needed (Seiho)

There was a somber mood in the locker room after Seiho lost their match against Seirin.

"So, this is it," Tsutomu Iwamura, the captain, began. "It's been a good season. We've had our ups and downs, but that's okay. Even if we've lost today, we can still hold our heads high. We've done all we can, and for that reason, we will never be losers."

"Yeah," Ryuhei Kasuga agreed. "Even though it's crazy to think that this is the last match of our high school careers, I think we've done fine. I can't say I wouldn't like to take them on again, though."

Iwamura laughed. "I couldn't, either."

"Ha! Old farts! You sound like a couple of girls!" Tomoki Tsugawa was laughing now, even after his teammates had tried to stop his incessant word vomit many times over the past year.

"This damned brat. I feel like a failure as an upperclassman, don't you, Iwamura? We've failed to beat some respect into this idiot freshman."

"I'm with you, Kasuga." Iwamura saw a stack of towels out of the corner of his eye. "You know, maybe that's why they left these towels here- to help upperclassmen force, sorry, I meant teach, their juniors to not say every little thought that comes into their heads. What do you think?"

"I think you may have a point, Iwamura." Just as they were about to pick up the towels, their coach walked in.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing? Seirin's game against Shutoku is about to start! Don't tell me you want to miss it because of your shenanigans!"

"Of course not, Coach Matsumoto!"

"Alright, then. Now, go cheer on Seirin!"

"Sir, yes, sir! Otherwise we'll all look like a bunch of pansies!"

"You know, Tsugawa, sometimes I wish you were mute. You're a good player, but that mouth of yours gets you into too much trouble. Kids shouldn't be so arrogant."

"I just think that life's too short not to tell people what you really think of them, geezer."

"Why, you-"

"You don't want to miss the game, do you?" Kasuga and Iwamura were ahead of them now. They would miss interactions like these after they graduated, but for now, they could still laugh at the antics of their underclassman. As long as he didn't take it too far, anyway.

* * *

This was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be, especially when you consider that I didn't start until Monday afternoon. It was -15 out, so I didn't leave the house for anything.

Up next is MidoTaka! Takao has something to show Midorima... It'll most likely be done by Saturday.

Thanks for reading!

~Aurora


	11. Killer Queen (MidoTaka)

"Come here, Shin-chan! I want to show you something!" The Shutoku duo was on their school's roof eating lunch during the summer of their second year of high school.

"Must you always use that horrible pet name for me?"

"Pet name? If anything, I'm your pet- Stop that!" Shintaro Midorima had started hitting Takao with that day's lucky item, a rubber band ball. Luckily for him, his precision was as perfect as ever. "Seriously, Shin-chan, I think you're going to leave bruises."

"Why should I care?" Midorima scoffed. However, he did stop throwing the ball at him. "So what was it exactly you wanted to show me?"

Kazunari Takao didn't really have a plan here. His goal was just to mess with Midorima as much as possible. "Hey, watch this video! This cat- Ouch!" Midorima threw the rubber band ball at him again.

"You know how much I despise felines. Why would you show me something like this?"

"I thought it would be funny! Well, it would be if I actually had a cat video to show you. Look at my pictures!" After scrolling down a little, Midorima found a picture that he secretly sent to his own phone.

"Why do you have a picture of yourself shirtless on your phone? How obscene."

"Oops! I forgot that was there. That's a selfie for any girls who may be interested, and maybe some guys, too." _Especially guys named Shintaro Midorima. What. Am I having gay thoughts about Shin-chan? But he's so weird! Yes, he's good-looking, but still! _

"I see." _Shit! Maybe he's a homophobe? _"Kise kissed me at a party three years ago. It was very unpleasant. But lately, I've thought I'd like to try again, except with someone who's not him."

_What? Why the hell is he telling me this? But still, it'll probably be hard to beat Kise. I wonder if his copycat skills extend to kissing… Aomine would know, but he'd probably kick my ass if I asked. _

"I'll kiss you. I've wondered, too." They could feel the tension in the air as they stood up and moved closer. Takao rested his hands on Midorima's shoulders and leaned up. Midorima placed his hands on Takao's back and leaned down. Their lips touched, and they quickly forgot everything else. They only stopped when they faintly heard a ringing sound, which they quickly realized was the bell telling them to go back to class.

"You're a surprisingly good kisser, Shin-chan." _So are we ditching class now? _

"It was terrible. We need to go to class now." Takao knew he was lying. His red face gave him away.

"Why? I'd rather kiss Shin-chan again- Ouch! Stop throwing that thing! Okay, fine, I'll go to class."

"My boyfriend needs to stay on top of his studies." Takao didn't even bother telling him it doesn't work like that.

* * *

Midorima gets another kiss. And he claims he doesn't like Kuroko, but they're similar in a sense. I would have finished this earlier, but I wanted to go shopping... oh well.

Midorima and Kagami are next! I hope they don't suck! I don't get any days off until Friday now, but I hope the next is done before that!

Thank you!

~Aurora


	12. Lost in the Supermarket (Mido & Kaga)

Taiga Kagami was at the grocery store when he saw someone he wanted to avoid at all costs. At first, he tried to ignore this person, but his hot-headed personality made it difficult.

"Hey, carrot! What are you doing here? This isn't anywhere near Shutoku!"

"Who's a carrot, illiterate hot head? For your information, I was sent here by my mother to get her some tomatoes for dinner this evening."

"Aren't there about a hundred places closer to your house? Why this store?" Midorima barely heard the question, having been shocked at the sight of Kagami's overflowing grocery basket.

"Are you having a party? Do you keep emergency food in your closet?" Kagami looked confused.

"This is only for a few days. It's all for me." He looked like he wanted to say something, but then decided there was no point. The horrified expression spoke for him.

"You've seen me eat before, haven't you? Why are you so surprised?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because that amount of food is supposed to last for about two weeks! I realize portion sizes are larger in America, but this is ridiculous. You did eat a lot that one time, but I didn't think that was an everyday thing. I assumed it was because you'd burned so much energy after our game."

"Why do you care so much about my diet? We don't even like each other. You should be hoping I choke on a cheeseburger right before the next game with Shutoku."

"Nonsense. Why would I want to miss the chance to play against the ace? I would just lose interest otherwise."

"Wait. You must like me at least a little."

"Not true. Just because I dislike you doesn't mean I would want you to die or be otherwise incapacitated. It's called human compassion."

_What a load of bullshit,_ Kagami thought. _Does he think I'm stupid?_

_What an idiot. Kise was right; he and Aomine really are the same. They're two halves of a whole imbecile._

* * *

Ha ha ha_. _And Midorima conveniently ignores that he is about as stupid as Kagami and Aomine, even if he is supposed to be the smart one.

Next is Midorima and Kuroko going clothes shopping for a shirt that Takao later wears! It should be done by Saturday.

Thanks for reading!

~Aurora


	13. Maybe I'm Amazed (Midorima & Kuroko)

"Good afternoon, Midorima-kun." Tetsuya Kuroko had been out shopping for a new pair of school shoes when he had unexpectedly run into Shintaro Midorima, his former classmate and current rival. Being the two most deadpan members of the Generation of Miracles, they had already run out of things to talk about.

"So, what are you doing today?" Kuroko finally asked, not wanting to leave Midorima in the middle of a department store.

"It turns out that I need more winter outfits. I've outgrown all my old ones. It's been so cold this year." _He sounds like an old man, _Kuroko thought. _I wonder how Takao puts up with him. _

"In that case, we could look together. Our clothing styles are not so different." It was true. Even if Kuroko had on a white sweatshirt, and Midorima had a black t-shirt, they still wore the same style of jeans, and the same model of sneakers, but in different colors.

"Fine. Just don't get in my way."

They had been browsing for ten minutes, and neither of them had said a word to each other. However, two girls had been brave enough to try to talk to Midorima, and one had even given him her phone number. "Why do girls like to give me their phone numbers? What do they want from me?" Kuroko was about ready to strangle him with the scarves he was looking at.

_Is he an ape? Does he not realize that those girls, however misguided, are attracted to him?_

Kuroko moved over to the clearance rack. He couldn't risk inhaling Midorima's stupidity any longer. It was there that he saw something that he thought would fit him perfectly.

"I think this would suit you, Midorima-kun." He clutched a red t-shirt with characters reading "Glasses Man" in his hands.

"Why should I wear such a stupid shirt? Everyone can see that I wear glasses, even without it."

"You could wear it to sleep in, or to wear during basketball practice. Takao would find it funny. I'm sure I would too, if I had a sense of humor."

"Why should I care what Takao thinks? I don't even like him." _I was right. He really is an ape. _

"It's only 300 yen. And I hear that Cancer's lucky item for tomorrow is a t-shirt with a dumb phrase on it."

"Okay, fine. Maybe Takao can have it."

* * *

It's fun trying to write Midorima when you've just watched Black Butler for the first time in over a year. However, it does make you want to turn him into a sadist, so I wouldn't recommend it.

Next time: the debut of Aomine(cchi), starting with a reflection on his relationship with Kuroko. I have today and tomorrow off, so I should definitely be done by Wednesday.

Thank you!

~Aurora


	14. No More Mr Nice Guy (AoKuro)

Basketball has always been my life.

I'm tired of both now.

There are times when I wish that things could be the same, with me as Tetsu's light, but looking back at the past is pointless.

When I first met him, I thought it was great that he put in extra effort at the game he loves, despite the lack of potential to succeed. If anyone deserved to be noticed, it was him, which is why I found it strange that most people couldn't see him. I decided to train with him. Even if I was one of the first four first years to ever make it into the first string on their first try, a little extra practice couldn't hurt, right?

Even if we barely saw each other during the school day, we practiced together every day after school, and we ended up becoming friends. It stayed that way until our first championship, when I went to give him our usual fist bump, and it turned into a kiss. The next thing I knew, my tongue was in his mouth, and it didn't want to leave.

It was fine for a while. After our extra practices, we had a new activity. We'd kiss wherever was convenient for us, not caring about consequences. It wasn't until the middle of our second year when things started going downhill.

My power was exploding faster than anyone could have predicted, and I should've been on top of the world. Kuroko was the only one I really talked to about anything, until I hit a gorgeous blond in the head with a basketball, and he constantly bothered me afterwards. That was what really did me in.

When I kissed Tetsu now, my mind always pretended he was Kise. I held a handful of sky blue hair, wishing it would turn yellow. I used to like Tetsu's silence, but now I wanted smiles and laughter.

He just wasn't enough for me anymore. Who needs an invisible guy when you can have a model eating out of the palm of your hand?

Right after the second championship, I wanted to kill Midorima, but part of that could have been Akashi's dad's booze. Why did he get to go in the closet with Kise? I wanted to do that! I did laugh when he ran away afterwards, though. He probably got rejected, and he looked like he was about to cry. But it was our turn in the closet next, so I didn't really have time to laugh fully.

"I know you would rather be in here with Kise than with me. I just wish you would have said something first, though. I'm sorry, but I can't continue like this anymore." He left before I could say anything back.

The third year may have been even worse. Tetsu would barely speak to me, and I'm sure he was at least part of the reason I stopped going to practice. By the time we had to pick our high schools, I didn't even care what he'd picked.

It's not like it matters, though. It's not like Kise will ever happen, and besides, he's way too busy going crazy over Tetsu. But then, he does it to me, too. And I'll never find a rival, either, except maybe in the pro leagues. But I doubt it.

The only one who can beat me is me.

* * *

Well, Aomine's certainly gotten a little big for his britches, hasn't he? (And the award for Understatement of the Century goes to...)

Next is another KagaKuro! Then after that, Momoi reflects on her relationship with Aomine, and then the other Touou boys get their day in the spotlight!

Thanks for reading (and subscribing, and reviewing, etc.)!

~Aurora


End file.
